The objective of this study is to identify the therapeutically useful dose range of C-991 when compared with placebo in patients with diabetes mellitus NIDDM. This study will also provide additional safety and tolerance, pharmacokinetic and quality of life information from patients treated with CI-991 for 12 weeks.